


Red and blue flowers

by WhiteHairedBoy



Series: A tale of two brothers [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Angst with a happy ending... Maybe, Love Poems, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHairedBoy/pseuds/WhiteHairedBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a childish love poem-like kind of thing, yet he wanted to give Vergil his very own farewell. He kneeled in the wet ground and started writing on the tombstone, under his brother's name:<br/>Roses are red<br/>Violets are blue<br/>I was the one that<br/>Your last breath drew. D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and blue flowers

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I was the one that  
Your last breath drew. D

Violets are blue  
Roses are red  
Yet you were going to die first  
Our father always said. V

Violets are blue  
Roses are red  
I thought I had killed you  
I thought you were dead! D

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Yes, you always  
Supposed that you KNEW. V

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
YOU CAN'T BE MY BROTHER!  
But then, who...? D

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
The times we were brothers  
Were actually few. V

Violets are blue  
Roses are red  
Fuck you, Verge  
You're the one who fled. D

Violets are blue  
Roses are red  
But it was your hand  
The one from which I bled. V

Violets are blue  
Roses are red  
Maybe I thought: "If I can't have your  
heart, then I'll have your head." D

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
This game, little brother, is  
One you can also play in two. V

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I won't think that you care  
When you just want to screw. D

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I always knew what you felt,  
but you never had a clue. V

Violets are blue  
Roses are red  
Oh, poor Verge! Tell me,  
Did you feel SAD? D

Violets are blue  
Roses are red  
Just because I want you  
They said I was mad. V

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
And you think that's something  
I didn't have to go through. D

Violets are blue  
Roses are red  
The fault is not mine  
I'm not the one who is "bad". V

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Then from Temen-Ni-Gru, tell me,  
How was the view? D

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
What makes it evil to  
Want to start anew? V

Violets are blue  
Roses are red  
You seek the power of him  
Who the rebellion lead. D

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I needed that power  
You know it is true. V

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
And there are things that  
You didn’t HAVE to do. D

Violets are blue  
Roses are red  
Just like the coats of those  
Who their actions now dread. V

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Devil may cry  
So why didn't you? D

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I never again cried since  
The night in which we grew. V

Violets are blue  
Roses are red  
Then goodbye, my dear brother,  
Too many tears I've shed. D

\---

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I wanted to say, Dante,  
That I love you too. V

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you liked it! I decided to write this as a challege to myself to see if I could write a coversation made up of "Roses are red"-like poems, but I liked the result enough to decide to post it. If you have any suggestions (especially on the rhymes, which were what I had the most troubles with), please don't esitate and comment!


End file.
